Feliz Cumpleaños, Amor
by Lirit-N
Summary: Seiya celebra el cumpleaños de su amada de una manera diferente a lo usual.


_**Para mi querida Amix Jana De Kou, en su cumpleaños. Querías un Lemon con tu Estrella Fugaz... Pues aquì está! Ojalà te guste =)**_

... ... ...

Las 9:00 de la noche. Unas horas más, y su festejo de cumpleaños habría oficialmente terminado. A tan avanzada hora, él aún no la había siquiera llamado. ¿Sería posible? ¿Lo habría olvidado?

– No, no, imposible. Él me ama… No lo olvidó.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a su departamento, Jana pensaba en los otros cumpleaños que había celebrado junto a Seiya… y sus fans, había que admitirlo. El ser la prometida del cantante principal del grupo del momento incluía el lidiar con la inesperada compañía de sus fans en momentos que deberían ser privados.

Detuvo su andar frente a la puerta del edificio para buscar la llave en el bolso. Tras abrir, comenzó a subir las escaleras, y recordó el año pasado. Él la llevó a cenar a un bello y elegante restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad. La velada había sido perfecta: Seiya tan encantador y galante como siempre, la comida deliciosa, música romántica de fondo. Sí, era perfecta. Hasta el momento en que el mesero traía el pastel a su mesa, y salida de quién sabe dónde, una chica tropezó con él en su afán de estar cerca de su cantante favorito y pedirle un autógrafo.

Cual escena de película de comedia, el pastel salió disparado de la bandeja que llevaba el mesero y fue a dar al suelo, salpicando betún en todas direcciones.

A juzgar por el intenso rubor de sus mejillas, la chica debía estar terriblemente avergonzada, pero eso no la detuvo para lograr su cometido para luego retirarse tan rápido como pudo.

Ese incidente había sido divertido hasta cierto punto.

Pero, el año antepasado, en absoluto.

A las fans se había acostumbrado, y a fin de cuentas, ellas también amaban a Seiya a su manera. Ellas se ilusionaban y tejían fantasías con el que admiraban sobre el escenario. Pero Jana tenía al cantante, al hombre, al amigo, al amante. Tenía su amor.

Su amor, el que en aquél cumpleaños ella casi creyó perder.

Ése año decidieron pasar el día en el departamento de él, aprovechando el breve descanso en la agenda de Three Lights, y así evitar sorpresas.

Sin embargo, aún así, la sorpresa llegó hasta ellos.

Ella, quien fuera su amor antes de conocer a Jana, había ido a buscarlo.

Desde la habitación Jana pudo escuchar su llanto, sus ruegos. – Vuelve conmigo… Le dijo ella entre sollozos. – Ahora podemos estar juntos, ser felices.

Y después, el silencio.

Le pareció una agonía el tiempo que él tardó en responder.

- Ahora que Darien se ha ido, querrás decir. Se ha marchado de nuevo, verdad, Serena. ¿A dónde ésta vez? ¿Porqué no te llevó con él?... Y como estás sola, acudes a mí. Jamás me elegiste a mí. Simplemente, llenabas su ausencia conmigo, fui un reemplazo, nada más. Debes saber algo… Yo sí he elegido. Y quiero quedarme al lado de la mujer que amo. Y ésa ya no eres tú.

No hubo más llanto. Ni reclamos, ni ruegos. Ella sólo se fue, sin decir una palabra más.

- Seiya Kou, ¿dónde estás? Pensó Jana al subir el último escalón, rompiendo así con los recuerdos.

Cuando trató de abrir la puerta del departamento, notó con preocupación que ya estaba abierta, entró en la sala dando a penas unos pasos para alcanzar el interruptor, pero alguien se lo impidió sujetándola con fuerza por la muñeca y lanzándola con brusquedad contra la pared. Al instante, el intruso le cubrió la boca con la mano libre y le impidió moverse con el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Era un hombre. Su aroma y la parte de su anatomía que lo diferenciaba como tal presionando contra ella no le dejaba duda alguna.

Estaba oscuro, no podía distinguir las facciones de su atacante.

Sintió pánico al saberse indefensa, a merced de ése individuo.

El tipo sacó un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y lo usó para impedirle gritar. Una vez que tuvo ambas manos libres, ató las de ella con otro pañuelo, colocándolas sobre su cabeza. La tumbó al piso, se puso encima, e inesperadamente y para consternación de Jana, le abrió la blusa de un jalón para después despojarla del sostén. Sintió el suave roce de la tela de los guantes que él usaba sobre la piel, y creyó desfallecer al darse cuenta de lo que sucedería.

Trató de resistirse, pero la tenía bien sujeta. Cerró los ojos cuando el hombre comenzó a acariciar con extrema lentitud sus senos. Las hábiles manos descendieron hasta su cintura, recorrieron sus caderas y piernas para colarse bajo la prenda, rasgándola al igual que la blusa. La tocaba con maestría, con increíble sensualidad, dadas las circunstancias. Y ella se descubrió a sí misma suspirando. Tal reacción la puso furiosa. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Estaba siendo ultrajada ¡No se suponía que lo disfrutase!

Ella forcejeó, con renovadas energías, y pateó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando así golpearlo en la entrepierna.

- ¡Demonios! … Exclamó, adolorido. – Debí saber que no te rendirías tan fácil…

Un momento… ¡Ella conocía ésa voz!

Cuando la sala se iluminó al encender él las luces, se quedó deslumbrada unos segundos, tras los cuales pudo finalmente distinguir con claridad a su captor. Al principio sintió alivio. Inmediatamente después, enojo.

Él se apresuró a quitarle el pañuelo de la boca.

- No me veas así, amor. Esto tiene una explicación.

Y a juzgar por su expresión furiosa, más le valía que dicha explicación le pareciera convincente, o ya bien podrían declararlo muerto y enterrado.

- ¡Seiya Kou! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Matarme de un susto?... ¡Y en mi cumpleaños!... ¿En qué estabas pensando? Reclamó ella enfadada.

- En ti amor, en ti.

- ¿Y por qué sigo atada? Inquirió, señalando sus manos.

- Porque éste ladrón aún no ha terminado contigo.

Su voz cambió ligeramente, su tono fue más profundo, su mirada oscura.

- Dime, ¿quieres jugar?

No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado. Le encantaba cuando Seiya se ponía malvado.

- Oh, por favor señor ladrón, no se lleve mis tesoros, se lo ruego. Haga lo que quiera conmigo. Respondió ella, con fingida angustia.

- Con que lo que sea, eh. Puede que te tome la palabra. Voy a tomar mucho más de ti. Voy a poseerte.

Su mirada remarcaba la arrogancia de su tono. La observó desde su altura. Ella seguía tendida sobre el piso, medio desnuda, llevaba aún puestas las zapatillas negras de tacón alto. Una visión sumamente sensual era la que tenía ante sus ojos: Nívea piel de terciopelo, las cumbres de sus senos subiendo y bajando al compás de su agitada respiración, labios carmesí entreabiertos, como si le pidieran ser besados.

Seiya se quitó los guantes, se sacó la camiseta negra con un movimiento, e hizo lo propio con el pantalón y los bóxers, mientras ella lo observaba embelesada. Luego se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a recorrer muy despacio el largo de cada una de sus piernas con los dedos, tomándose su tiempo, como si tuviera una eternidad para dedicarla a ésa caricia.

Enseguida, colocó cada extremidad a sus costados, permitiendo así un contacto más íntimo entre sus cuerpos. Ella se acopló a él en un erótico abrazo, y finalmente sus sexos se tocaron. Ambos se estremecieron.

Seiya se inclinó un poco para tocar los femeninos labios en roce tan ligero que pareció irreal. Ella trató de profundizar el beso, pero él se retiró, dejándole clara una cosa: - Yo estoy al mando aquí, cariño. Será como yo quiera.

Y a continuación se apretó aún más contra ella y la besó con ansias desenfrenadas, con una pasión casi violenta, mordiendo el labio inferior. Los besos descendieron hasta su cuello, donde le hundió levemente los dientes, como si quisiera devorarla poco a poco.

Tomándola de la larga cabellera oscura, volvió a dejarla de espaldas, con él encima, presionando su masculinidad contra su vientre. Ella jadeó y tembló de anticipación.

Entonces, con una poderosa embestida, entró de lleno en su cuerpo.

Rodeado de su calidez y con la excitación al máximo, comenzó a moverse a un ritmo que los volvió locos a ambos, los gemidos se convirtieron casi en gritos al irse abandonando al placer.

Cuando sintió que ella llegaba al límite, se detuvo para besarla, para disfrutar de las exquisitas palpitaciones de su ser.

Sin darle tregua, volvió a penetrarla, pero ésta vez lentamente, dejándole sentir cada centímetro de sí mismo. La escuchó suspirar, y arremetió con fuerza, vigorosamente, una y otra vez hasta llevarla al éxtasis del orgasmo. Continuó moviéndose hasta alcanzar el climax también.

Permanecieron recostados sobre el piso, abrazados y felices, con las respiraciones aceleradas y los latidos desbocados. Mientras le acariciaba la espalda con ternura, él le dijo:

- Feliz cumpleaños, amor.

Ella rió.

- Creí que lo habías olvidado.

- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? Esto merece un castigo, futura Señora Kou.

Seiya se puso de pie y la ayudó a incorporase. La llevó en brazos hasta la alcoba, y la dejó caer sobre el colchón.

- ¿Más sexo rudo? Preguntó divertida.

- Sólo si así lo deseas.

- ¿No hay "Yo estoy al mando ésta vez"?

- Si revisas bajo la almohada, tendrás tu respuesta.

Ella hizo lo que le indicó, y no necesitó verlo para saber lo que era, bastó con sentir los dos aros metálicos.

- Imaginé que te agradaría tenerme a tu merced.

Dicho esto, se acostó junto a ella, sujetando los delgados barrotes de la cabecera. Cuando ella se sentó sobre él, añadió: - Me rindo, arrésteme oficial.

Entonces, le puso las esposas.

- Seiya Kou, está usted bajo arresto. Se le acusa de robarme el corazón desde el día que nos conocimos. ¿Cómo se declara?

- Culpable, oficial.

- Lo condeno…

Y ella lo besó.

- A pasar el resto de sus días…

Y volvió a besarlo.

- Amándome como hoy…

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe. Añadió él.

Y así, el deseo volvió a invadirlos y se entregaron nuevamente a la pasión.

Sin duda, Jana recordaría por siempre ésa celebración de cumpleaños.


End file.
